


the Day After Groundhog Day

by readinggirl1989



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groundhog Day makes Audrey realize how much she cares for Duke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Version

**Author's Note:**

> Haven does not belong to me, etc...

Audrey woke with a start, hastily checking her clock. Finding that it was in fact Wednesday and not the Groundhog Day from hell, she fell back onto the bed, relaxing briefly before groaning and dragging herself into the shower.

Rushing to finish washing up as her phone started ringing. Audrey grabbed the closest towel, a flimsy thing that barely covered her, and ran to the phone. “Hey Parker. Don't worry about coming in to work. Take a day off. Relax.” the answering machine barked out in Nathan's voice, as she just missed the call.

Immediately there was a knock at the door, Audrey pulled the towel tighter, trying to make it more secure. There was another quick knock as the door started to open and Duke's voice flew in, “Audrey? You here? I'm coming in!”

A swirl of emotions hit her square in the chest as she heard his voice. All thought left her and she rushed forward, surprising Duke with a hug.

*** 

Duke looked down at the woman embracing him, yep. It was Audrey. A wet, mostly naked Audrey who was acting very unlike herself. Mentally shrugging, Duke put his arms around her tried to offer comfort.

A few minutes passed and when she showed no sign of letting go, Duke asked, “Are you okay Audrey?” He felt her nod into his chest as her arms loosened, almost reluctantly, pulling away.

Her eyes widened and she let out a short laugh that she quickly stifled. Looking down, he saw what was so funny, there was a perfect wet imprint all along his front. He offered Audrey a quick smile of his own, “I don't suppose you have anything that would fit me?”

*** 

“Uh, no. but I can give you a towel to use while I throw your clothes in the dryer?” Audrey suggested, adjusting her towel again. There were flutters in her stomach as she waited for his answer. Duke started stripping off his shirt, which started her heart racing. She blushed faintly and went to get the towel for him. Holding it up in front of her, she tried to give Duke some privacy.

Audrey could feel her towel starting to slip but she couldn't do anything about it while holding up the barrier between herself and Duke. Just hold for one more minute, she thought desperately. Her thoughts turned to the man undressing only a foot away from her, losing herself momentarily in a fantasy. She fell back into reality as her towel gave up and pooled around her feet. “Shit.” slipped out as she automatically grabbed for her falling towel which caused the one she was holding to also drop.

*skip to Chapter 2 for more mature version  
or continue reading for vanilla version* 

“Don't look!” Audrey screeched, diving for her towel. “Don't worry Audrey. My eyes are closed. I can't see a thing.” Duke said helpfully as he stood there in his boxers. She gathered up her towel and ran into the bedroom, calling back as she closed the door, “All clear Duke!”

*** 

Duke smirked as he finished stripping off his wet things. Wrapping the towel around his waist he piled his clothes in his arms and took them to the dryer.

He had just started it when Audrey came back out, now fully clothed and slightly pink, “Oh come on Officer Parker. It's not like I haven't seen it all before.” Duke said, idiotically. Backing up as Audrey narrowed her eyes, he held his hands up in surrender, “Remember that time I saved you from both drowning and hypothermia?”

Relaxing as she smiled, “You mean that time any normal person would have taken me to the hospital?” she asked pointedly.

“I have plenty of experience. And I deemed it necessary to remove all your clothes, for health reasons. And hey, I replaced your phone for you!” Duke teasingly replied. His heart rate increasing as he remembered, he quickly suggested sitting, “So, what was with the hugging? Don't get me wrong, it was a great hug, but what was the occasion?” he asked as they settled down.

Listening as Audrey explained everything about her terrible series of yesterdays, Duke felt love swell in his heart, something he had long worried he had lost the ability to feel. As she went on to explain the overwhelming need to verify his existence, Duke smiled and asked, “Audrey, would you have dinner with me tonight?”

A rare genuine smile stole across her face, “I'd love to.”

The End


	2. Mature Version

Alternate Scene

Audrey looked up from her crouch, towel serpentine around her. Duke was much closer than she had thought, and very naked. As she watched, his penis went from half-mast to fully erect, bumping against her chin as it grew.

*** 

Duke looked down at Audrey, wondering why she hadn't gotten up or started yelling or something. Following her line of sight, he realized she was zeroed in on his crotch causing him to become aroused. 

Duke's eyes widened as Audrey leaned forward and enveloped him in her mouth. “Am I dreaming? I've had quite a few dreams about this, well, not this exactly but close enough.” he asked, babbling as Audrey swirled her tongue, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Audrey brought him to the brink of orgasm before easing back, she repeated this process several times before Duke pulled her to her feet and plundered her mouth.

Reaching down Duke slipped a finger into her, surprised at how sopping wet she already was. He pulled back and maneuvered them over to a clear wall, lifting Audrey up he slammed into her, pistoning rhythmically as she sucked and bit at his neck. Adjusting his angle slightly, Duke was rewarded with an enthusiastic calling of his name and claw marks down his back as Audrey spasmed around him. Only giving in now that Audrey had had her fun, Duke filled her with his warm cum, letting her milk him dry.

Lowering Audrey to the floor, Duke leaned in and kissed her softly, “I love you Audrey.” he whispered in her ear.

Audrey grinned as she replied, “I love you too Duke. So much. Now let's take this into the bedroom.” Grabbing his hand, she led him to the bed for round two. And three. And possibly round four.

The End


End file.
